Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise auxiliary apparatus, and more particularly to a bathtub exercise auxiliary apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Aquatic therapy is a technique to relax user's body or provide muscle therapy. These days SPA is very popular that aims to stimulate blood circulation of users via warm water and improve metabolism. Some use the pressure of ejecting water to thrust selected portions of user's body to massage the muscles. Aquatic rehabilitation is another type of aquatic therapy. For instance, swimming is generally deemed a desirable exercise that can enhance muscle control and resilience. Swimming, incorporating with respiration in the water, can thrust user's body moving in the water to train coordination capability of the body. Clinical reports show that the buoyancy in the water can facilitate various types of rehabilitation without much stress and alleviate undesirable effects on other portions of the body. However, not everyone can swim. Moreover, for people who are undergoing rehabilitation from serious muscle injury, swimming is too difficult and not very practical.
In addition, swimming pools generally are open to public and accessible by many people. For people who are undergoing rehabilitation, swimming in such locations creates unnecessary exposure and could cause mental uneasiness and result in ill effect to rehabilitation, thus make people in need reluctant to do rehabilitation in the swimming pool. Furthermore, rehabilitative exercises doable in the swimming pool are limited and confined by the site, and special equipments or facilities cannot be deployed as desired to meet users' requirements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.